This invention relates to a device for hanging pictures and in particular, unframed pictures and artwork. Throughout the description herein, it is understood that the term picture as well as the term artwork are interchangeable and include any item which is desired to be hung on a wall.
Over the years, various devices have been used for hanging pictures. Generally, such devices can be categorized in five separate areas of prior art. The first area of prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 821,159 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,066,350 both of which disclose a pin, inserted into the backside of a picture, and having an eye to hang on a nail extending from a wall. The '350 patent also discloses a piece of sheet metal having a point that goes into the picture, two side pieces that are bent up to block the picture from touching the wall, and a semi-circular hook that goes around a nail from which to hang the picture by. The '159 patent also discloses a hanger for picture frames that has an eye and loop connected to a nail or screw portion that sticks directly into the picture frame.
The second area of prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,367; U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,594; U.S. Pat. No. 1,314,548; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,833 all of which basically disclose a pin that sticks into the picture and another pin that sticks into the wall.
The third type of prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 140,851; U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,254; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,917 all of which relate to devices having a piece of wire with pins sticking into the picture or frame and an eye by which the painting can be suspended by a nail or hook.
The fourth type of prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,392; U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,802; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,730. These devices tend to be more solid as opposed to merely a piece of wire. They are either stuck or nailed into a picture and hung by some type of eye or hook with a nail attached to the wire.
The fifth type of prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,304 which discloses a hanging device which has an eye to hang on the wall and said device is tapered with a larger end away from the eye which attaches to a picture.
Although each of the above patents disclose a device for hanging pictures, this invention is unique and its differences will become evident upon a reading of the claimed matter herein.